


A Night of Freedom

by MamaBear226



Series: Against All Odds [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Deckerstar Imploded, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear226/pseuds/MamaBear226
Summary: Stuck in a rut, OFC's girls' night out at Lux turns into a night she'll never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For those that are interested, my headcanon is that this takes place ~5 years after the season 3 finale. I'm a DeckerStar fan, but went with an original female character to give myself some more creative freedom. For the sake of the story, Deckerstar imploded a few years ago for reasons I haven't come up with yet, but Lucifer and Maze remained on Earth and eventually settled back into their new normal among humanity.
> 
> Fair warning- this is the first fic I've written or published, so apologies in advance if it's a little rough around the edges. All feedback and constructive criticisms are welcome! Happy reading =)

_Why are Fridays always the CRAZIEST day of the week?_ Lynne wondered to herself as she closed her laptop, a wave of exhaustion crashing over her. It wasn't that she wasn't rested… Sure, late nights spent catching up on work and the occasional 3am call of duty to vanquish the monsters from her daughter's nightmares didn't help, but it was more than that. It was the weight of responsibility on her shoulders that had slowly drained her energy over the years as she grew from a carefree teen to a Responsible Adult™. A million little decisions to be made every single day slowly chipping away at her spark. Decisions that impacted the socks she wore to which server outage got resolved first to her daughter's future. A seemingly endless cycle of work, mom, sleep, repeat she had settled into over the past decade.

Lynne had found herself surprisingly thrilled when her ex's mother called earlier that week inviting her daughter to visit them for the long weekend. Although it was no more than a thinly veiled opportunity to parade her around to their friends and prove to themselves that they actually cared, as they did about once a year, she was grateful for the opportunity for Emily to spend time getting to know that side of her family, and selfishly looked forward to having a few days to herself.

Emily had been gone since Thursday afternoon and yet all Lynne had managed to do with her newfound freedom was succumb to workaholism. _Pathetic,_ she thought to herself. _But at least I'm caught up for once and might actually be able to enjoy the long weekend without that particular cloud hanging over my head._

As Lynne stretched out on the couch to settle into her much-anticipated quiet evening, she glanced at her phone and found a flurry of messages from her friends. They were planning an impromptu girl squad night at one of the hottest clubs in town thanks to Marie's latest fling, who was a bouncer there. They knew Lynne was free and weren't above resorting to a little peer pressure to get her to join them.

Lynne sighed deeply. Her first instinct was to ignore the texts, pretend she hadn't seen them and come up with an excuse in the morning. She had never really been a club kinda girl and after the week she'd had, all she wanted to do was binge-watch some trashy drama and go to bed early without any guilt. But kid-free nights were a rare occurrence and it had been ages since she'd seen her friends. Something inside her begged her to Carpe Diem for once, and she finally agreed to join them in their reverie. _I hope I don't regret this decision when my hangover hits tomorrow morning…_

* * *

They breezed past the long line outside and Lynne couldn't help but laugh. "This place CAN'T be worth waiting hours for a chance at entry when there's about a dozen others on the strip that would let them in. Who has that kind of time?" Val and Ally laughed along with her as Marie stopped to thank her bouncer with a brazen kiss before heading inside.

Lynne marveled at the grandeur of the club as they headed down an ornate staircase. Rich, deep wood paneled the walls, the floor and the curves of the booths, which were filled with velvety tufts of cream and crimson. Twinkling strings above them lit a path to an extravagant bar, the mirror behind it making it seem as though the club went on indefinitely. Every detail exuded sheer opulence, and Lynne felt as if she had stepped into a Prohibition-era movie set.

She looked down at her outfit as she slipped into their reserved booth, suddenly feeling very underdressed and out of place. They gave their drink orders to a waitress whose day job was surely modeling, and she looked to her friends' faces in awe. "You guys… Where the hell have you taken me? I was expecting something a little more upscale than the fun little dives we normally hit up, but this is on a whole other level. There's a fucking _PIANO_ in the middle of the dance floor!"

Marie laughed as she shook her head. "Lynne, babe, I know you basically live under a rock but how have you never heard of Lux? Everyone I know that's come here has had one of the best nights of their life. I sure did, that's how I met Tony! And that piano? The owner's a little… eccentric… but he’s one of the most gorgeous and talented men I've ever laid eyes on. Some lucky nights he blesses the crowd with a performance. The whole club goes quiet, entranced in his siren song, and it's as if time stands still. It's incredible! Piano or not, I promise by the end of tonight you'll be thanking me for bringing you here."

The waitress returned with their drinks and Lynne rolled her eyes as she took a long sip. _I really must be in a movie. Nobody plays piano in the middle of a night club in real life. That's just absurd._ As her eyes scanned the crowd, her gaze fell upon a man in the booth across from them- dark hair perfectly coiffed upon his head, eyes twinkling as he enthusiastically spoke, a dark red shirt that would have blended right into the cushions were it not for the sharp contrast of a tailored black suit that surely cost more than her rent. He was the embodiment of the type of person she would expect to find in a place like this, pure beauty and luxury. He glanced in her direction and their eyes met, a blush suddenly flushing her cheeks. She quickly turned away, chastising herself for getting caught staring at him like some kind of creep.

 "Let's just be thankful that Lynne left her fortress of solitude!" Val said as she lifted her glass in the air. "To our squad, together at long last and taking this classy joint by storm!" Marie and Ally followed suit, clinking their glasses together. Feeling like an utter cliché, Lynne stifled another eye roll as she joined them. She leaned back and enjoyed her drink while they took turns catching each other up on the latest events in their lives and made a conscious effort not to glance back over at the mysterious stranger she was so inexplicably drawn to.

As she shared an embarrassing story from the office earlier that week, she spotted him again out of the corner of her eye. It almost looked as if he was laughing along while she described an elevator ride from hell where her dress had clung to her pantyhose and she had unknowingly flashed her coworkers. She glanced over to look at him directly and he gave her a sly wink as they locked eyes for a moment. _Had he really heard the story or is he just trying to acknowledge the fact that I've been caught staring again?_ She shook off the blush his wink had ignited and turned her attention back to her friends, who were still in the midst of a fit of giggles.

As the group's laughter died down, Val turned to her with a serious look. "Real talk, Lynne. It feels like you've pulled back into your own world way more than usual lately, and it worries me a little. Static cling woes aside, how are you _really_ doing?"

Lynne thought long and hard while she sipped on her drink. "Honestly? I just feel… Drained. And like I'm trapped in this endless loop of work, mom, sleep, repeat while life flies right on by me, and there's nothing I can do to chase after it. The responsibility and monotony of it all is just too much for me to bear sometimes.” She shook her head and sighed. “And of course, there's the horrible guilt I have for feeling that way. I'm so fortunate to have all these responsibilities in the first place, and I love Emily more than anything in the world, but sometimes I find myself dreaming of my 'old life'. Before parenthood, before this crazy career, when Friday night meant the start of an adventure where I could do whatever it is my heart desired without having to worry about the impact it had on anyone but myself."

As the words spilled out her eyes nervously darted back to him. It was only a flash, but she could swear she saw his back straighten, stopping mid-sentence and turning his head ever so slightly towards the booth that had suddenly turned into a therapist's couch, as if he couldn't help himself eavesdropping.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. _I'm just being paranoid. There's no way this gorgeous man, surrounded by a handful of the hottest people LA has to offer, is sitting there listening to some random single mother's selfish lament._ Still, she lowered her voice in caution as she finished her confession.

"I find myself yearning for that time in my life when everything was simpler and I could just BE, ya know? When I had the freedom to just live in the moment every now and then without a care in the world or decision to be made in sight. I miss that feeling more than anything else...” She sighed heavily. “And yet here I am on a Friday night, blessed with a rare gift of a few days completely free and clear of any responsibility, and all I can think about is how many naps I'll be able to take between now and Tuesday!"

"Oh Lynne,” Ally said as laughter rippled throughout the group. "I love you to death but come on now. You can do better than that! Are endless naps what you _TRULY_ desire?"

Lynne laughed nervously and studied the ice cubes floating in her glass as the question rang through her mind. Is this really the person she had become? A few days spent in a blanket burrito sounded divine, but is that what she _really_ wanted? To squander away this opportunity on a Netflix binge? Surely not, but she found her mind blank as she tried to come up with something more fulfilling. _What DO I truly desire?_

Her inner silence felt louder than the music blaring from the dance floor. As she opened her mouth to change the subject with some wise crack, Lynne's eyes met the stranger's again. He held her gaze for a few moments, an eyebrow raised as if he too was waiting for her response, and she felt herself getting pulled into the depths of those dark brown pools. The strobe lights flickered across his eyes as if there were little tendrils of flames in his pupils. She watched them dance and swirl as the question pierced into her soul.

A hearty belly laugh from Val snapped her eyes back to the table. "Well I'll be damned. Lynne Gardner at a loss for words. Mark this day in history, ladies!" she exclaimed, shaking Lynne from her trance.

She blinked a few times, wondering how long she had been sitting there, staring into some stranger's eyes as she ponded the deepest desires of her heart, as if they held the answer. She soon found herself laughing hysterically at herself along with her friends, and the conversation thankfully turned to a more lighthearted subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway through their third round, Lynne's eyes scanned the room for her mysterious stranger and found him making his way to the bar, stopped by a pair of blondes who were pulling at his lapel. The one on his left was whispering something into his ear as he smiled cheekily and started to pull away. His eyes found hers again and for an instant she was sure that charming smile and tilt of his head towards the bar was an invitation for her to join him. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks, but whether it was embarrassment or thrill at the prospect of actually taking him up on it, she couldn't say.

She glanced at the half-empty drinks on table and back to the stranger, admiring how his perfectly tailored suit hugged the lines of his shoulders and wondered how it would feel to run her hands along them. For a moment she considered offering to get the next round and testing the validity of that barely-there invitation, but self-doubt kicked in and she easily convinced herself it hadn't happened. _You're reading WAY too much into nothing more than coincidences, Lynne. A few catches of the eye, an eyebrow raised, a head tilt… There's no way a man like THAT would give someone like YOU the time of day, let alone invite her to join him for a drink._

_Or would he?_

Even if he would, surely under the brighter lights of the bar he'd notice the extent of her curves, the dark circles under her eyes she made no effort to mask,  the wrinkles starting to form in her brow from one too many worries that had taken over her life, realize his mistake and find an excuse to leave within minutes. It wasn’t worth the potential embarrassment… Or was it?

_You miss 100% of the shots you don't take, right?_

As Lynne continued falling down the rabbit hole of over analysis, a familiar beat poured out from the speakers and Marie was grabbing her by the arm. "Duuuuuude it's Kesha!!! You know the rules! When she says dance, we dance!" she cried as she dragged Lynne out of their booth and onto the dance floor. Downing the rest of her drink with one last glance at the stranger, who by now was standing at the bar, deep in conversation with the bartender, Lynne chose to follow their squad's rule and pushed the stranger's almost, maybe, probably not invitation out of her head.

Ally and Val soon joined them, and they lost themselves in the rhythm as the song instructed them to lose control and let the crazy out. They looked like absolute fools compared to the goddesses dancing on platforms beside them, but lack of talent had never really bothered any of them. They preferred to embrace it, each one whipping out the most terrible moves they could think of in an effort to outdo each other, earning some questionable looks from the crowd around them.  Lynne had zero fucks left to give at the moment and relished in the joy of letting loose.

Every so often guys would cut in between them to grind along and try to cop a cheap feel. She wasn't particularly interested in any of them- too young, too old, too "bro"- but she enjoyed the fleeting attention. _Devil may care…_ she thought to herself as she swayed to the beat, wishing this feeling of freedom and happiness could last forever.

* * *

 

The night drew on, and Lynne carefully avoided checking the time, knowing that as soon as she did reality would set back in. Marie had gone outside to smoke and flirt with her bouncer, and Lynne and Val returned to the booth for a break from dancing.

They watched Ally as she walked past them towards the exit on the arm of a handsome man who couldn't have been a day over 22, motioning that she'd call them later. "Get it, girl!" Lynne yelled after her as she and Val burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Lynne sighed heavily once she was able to breathe again. "I haven't felt this good in at least a decade! I miss nights like this so much, Val."

Val sighed with her. "So do I, Lynne, so do I..." She glanced at her phone. "I wish I could stay here and close the club down with you, but duty calls. The twins have taken hostage of Dave, and he's begging me to come home and get them to bed since I'm apparently the only parent they'll listen to. Also, his toenails are hot pink." She laughed as she put her phone away and gathered up her jacket. "You good here on your own until Marie gets back?"

Lynne nodded, finding herself grateful for a few minutes to herself to relish in the magic of the evening before turning back into a pumpkin.

 "Have fun tonight, babe. I hope you'll figure out what it is you truly desire so you can make the most of your time off and snap out of that funk!" she said with a hug and walked away.

Lynne smiled and closed her eyes for a few moments, leaning back and pondering the question that had been left unanswered all night. _What DO I truly desire?_

The sound of glasses being set on the table interrupted her train of thought. Her eyes flashed open as she began to say "Thanks, but I didn't order-" She stopped short as she saw the mysterious stranger slide into the booth beside her.

"Oh, I'm well aware darling. I had hoped you would have joined me for one earlier this evening, but it appears you must have missed my invitation." He scoffed lightly before taking a sip and sliding closer to her in the booth, casually laying his arm across the cushion behind her as if they had known each other for years.

"I noticed you were sitting here alone and seeing as I'm quite close to that lovely bartender over there-" he flashed a smile and a little wave at the brooding beauty behind the bar, who rolled her eyes and went back to washing glasses. "I took the liberty of bringing the drinks to you. Though I don't quite understand why one would choose to drink this pink concoction of sugar and regret of their own volition… I urged Sarah Jessica to choose something with a little more class and a little less hangover as her le cheval pas original, but this monstrosity was more 'on theme'."

He pushed the glass towards Lynne, the hint of a smug smirk flashing across his lips. For a moment she was speechless, taken aback by his arrogance, beauty, and the light scent of cedar and amber emanating from him. Her eyes grazed across his mouth, studying the perfect little bow shape and stubble that had set in around it, wondering what it might be like to feel it scratch on her cheek as she tasted those tempting lips. She unconsciously started to bite her lip at the thought, and the flinch of pain kick started her common sense back on.

Lynne had seen enough newscasts to know where this could easily go. "I appreciate the gesture…" she began as she shifted away from him subtly. Her eyes glanced back at his chiseled features, hauntingly endless eyes drawing her in, creases wrinkling slightly as his smile widened just enough for a glimpse of perfect pearlescent teeth.

She looked back at the drink in front of her, trying to shake the mental image of his velvety voice whispering into her ear as those teeth lightly grazed her neck. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. _Yeah, ok, so I was wrong about it all being a coincidence but accepting a drink from a mysterious stranger is the TEXTBOOK DEFINITION of a bad idea. He may be a work of art with an accent to boot, but Ted Bundy was also a seemingly charming, handsome man. Who brutally murdered dozens of unsuspecting women._

Suddenly her mouth opened, and her internal monologue flowed out. "…I'm all set on potential roofies or murder this evening, thank you very much." Lynne looked up at the Adonis sitting next to her and instantly cursed her lack of filter. Sure, the situation had all the makings of an after-school special, but her gut told her she was safe with this man. He was simply trying to flirt with her, and she had just inadvertently hit the self-destruct button on any chance of that continuing now. His eyes still locked on hers, he raised an enticing eyebrow.

Common sense was now telling her to high tail it out of there and avoid the awkward situation she just put herself in, and she placed a hand on her purse to leave. A small smile appeared on his lips, and Lynne found herself frozen, wishing for a portal to open up underneath her and save her from this embarrassment.

His smile grew, amused by the flash of emotions running across Lynne's face as she sat there planning her exit strategy, almost as if he were relishing in her awkward discomfort. He finally spoke. "Ahh, the devil accused of attempted date rape and murder in once sentence, that's a new one!" His smile turned into a full-on laugh, and Lynne couldn't help but join him.

"I can assure you, darling, if I were to offer you drugs, I'd choose something MUCH more enjoyable than a bloody roofie. I prefer my lovers fully conscious so they can enjoy the immense pleasure I bring them," he said with a tantalizing glint in his eyes as he scooted over to close the gap that Lynne had put between them. A slight chill ran up her spine as his thigh lightly brushed against hers and, embarrassment aside, she decided to take a risk and stay a while longer.

"But alas, I gather there's something else on your mind that needs settling before you'll consider anything untoward with me, which I happen to find quite intriguing." He placed his hand on hers, still on her purse, and used the other to gently tilt her chin so her eyes met his gaze before resting it back on the cushion behind her and flashed her a seductive smile. "So, tell me, darling. What is it that you truly desire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is "Blow" by Kesha, and a rule that my own squad religiously follows, as cheesy as it may be. Sometimes you just need an excuse to dance like a fool- I highly recommend implementing it!


	3. Chapter 3

Lynne felt a sudden burning in her center as she lost herself in those deep brown pools, his scent enveloping her. It had been a while since she'd drank and danced all night or been this close with a man so beguiling, but surely not long enough that a mere touch would set her on fire like this. Or was it the question he had not-quite-innocently posed? 

The heat slowly spread to her chest and up her neck, creeping into her cheeks, and she began to feel a little lightheaded as the question swirled around in her mind. She broke their gaze and steadied herself, not wanting to bare her soul to a complete stranger. "A glass of water would be a nice start. And if I’m really gonna answer that question, I should probably know your name."

He chuckled and motioned to the broody bartender who seemed pissed that he was not only interrupting her flirtations with the woman in front of her, but insinuating she _deliver_ his order to him. He gave an innocent shrug and turned back to face Lynne. "Lucifer Morningstar, at your service, Miss….?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his response. "Lucifer?" she chortled. "As in Lucifer 'formerly known as Samael' Morningstar? God's brightest angel that fell from grace? Please tell me your parents didn't actually choose that name for you, that's just cruel." 

He almost looked more hurt than annoyed by her response. "More like shoved from grace and grounded for eternity because I dared to question Dad's higher plan..." His story was interrupted when a bottle of water was slammed on the table and the bartender stomped away without a word.

Lynne moved her hand out from under his, instantly missing the warmth and softness of his skin but grateful for the chance to clear her head a little. She checked the seal before taking a big gulp. She was sure by now he wasn't a serial killer, but this guy was claiming to be devil without a hint of sarcasm and one can never be too safe. "Hmmm…. Well… I'm Lynne Gardner. No alter egos. Great relationship with my family." 

He smiled as his hand gently brushed the back of her neck before returning to her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine again. "Well, Miss Gardner, who is surely lying as I've yet to encounter someone without at least _some_ family drama throughout the millennia, it's time we got back to my question. What is it that you desire?"

Lynne laughed softly as she set the bottle down on the table and ran her finger around the edge of the rim slowly, carefully considering her response and trying to maintain her composure as she felt an intense heat emanating from the fingers that brushed her shoulder. "It's a slick line and all, but my goodness, Lucifer. Maybe you ARE the devil after all, incessantly torturing me with your need to know my desires!"

He looked away as she giggled to herself, taken aback by her reaction. He found it quite refreshing. Few people dared question his identity to his face and he rarely met someone so resistant to his powers they could manage to joke with the devil about torture when asked their desire. In fact, the last person who was able to resist his will was… well… a distant memory.

He turned his eyes back to Lynne's, willing himself to get lost in their blue-green swirls and forget that particular memory, taking the opportunity to tuck a golden-brown curl that had sprung free back behind her ear.

She melted at the shockingly intimate gesture and stared back into his eyes, studying them again, intrigued by the small hints of flames that appeared again as the lights on the dance floor began to flicker off. He licked his lips as his fingers traced long lines up and down her arm, sending waves of heat straight to her core.

_Fuck it,_ she thought. _I don't need a therapy session delving into what I want in life. I need you. Now. In this booth if I must._ But her confidence was slowly waning, and that little voice tried to convince her that he was just curious, amused even at how she would respond, but definitely not interested in THAT.

His free hand moved to her knee, giving it a small squeeze before starting to rub small circles tantalizingly slowly up her thigh, dispelling any remaining negative thoughts Lynne had. "What do I desire…" she began, feeling herself start to succumb to his light touches. "Well at the moment, you're making it very difficult to answer that question beyond the glaringly obvious, but I'll try…"

She licked her lips as he knowingly smiled at her, not trying very hard to hide his pride in being able to bring her one step closer to her truth. And his penthouse. His fingers circled higher and an ache begin to grow between Lynne's legs. She used the last of her will to fight the urge to give in to his ministrations as his fingers moved from her arm to her neck, caressing the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, sending another tantalizing shiver down her spine. "What I truly desire, Mr. Morningstar, is…" She thought back to the longing she had felt when reflecting on her former life and it came to her. "…freedom."

His fingers paused for a moment as he reflected on her response. A desire for freedom... It's what got him banished from the silver city and thrown in to a role he despised. It's what brought him to Earth all those years ago, desperately seeking it. It's what he was willing to give up for the sake of another's happiness before… He brushed away the emptiness that came along with these thoughts, and turned his focus back to Lynne, who sighed longingly.

"I know it's nearly impossible and not worth yearning for, but a girl can dream, can't she?" Lynne leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder and a hand on his thigh as she gently squeezed it. "In the meantime, however, I'll settle for fulfilling YOUR desires" she whispered into his ear.

Momentarily shocked by her sudden brazenness, Lynne began to pull away. A devilish smile grew on Lucifer's face as he placed a hand behind her head to stop her. "Oh, I am not a man one settles for, darling. But serving my desires may well help fulfills yours, so I will gladly take you up on that offer…" He licked his lips as she raised an eyebrow. "Right now, I desire to take you home and do downright devilish things to you."

He ran his fingers through Lynne's hair and tugged her gently back towards him, his words causing the ache between her legs to grow to a fever pitch. She gasped as sparks danced across their lips when they finally met. His kiss was surprisingly delicate, and she felt herself melting into it. Although she could easily spend the rest of the night enjoying the softness of his mouth, she parted her lips in earnest. He took her signal and deepened their kiss, bringing his other hand to the small of her back and pulling her closer to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose slightly, allowing his hands to explore the curve of her ass as she grew almost intoxicated by his touch.

"LYNNE!! Where've you been? …Hah, that rhymed." Marie stumbled as she slid into the booth, bumping into Lynne and knocking her into Lucifer's lap, breaking their kiss.

Lynne turned to her friend with daggers in her eyes. "Oh shit," Marie said as she realized they weren't alone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cock block you!" Her eyes slowly came into focus and her jaw dropped as she got a good look at the man whose hand was still raked in Lynne's hair. "Oh… My… God…"

"Quite the opposite, in fact" Lucifer said as he reached his hand around Lynne and grabbed Marie's, drew it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "Lucifer Morningstar, pleasure to meet you. And worry not, my dear. I assure you our lovely friend here will get plenty of my cock tonight." His winked as his hand dropped back where it had been before, giving Lynne a quick squeeze.

Lynne returned to her seat between them and smiled at the look of shock still plastered across Marie's face. "All is forgiven, then, I suppose." 

The house lights turned on, signaling the remaining stragglers in the club to leave. She gently pushed Marie from the booth, and grabbed Lucifer's hand, leading him towards the exit with them. "Come on, let's go find that bouncer of yours so we can get out of here before all the taxis are gone." 

Lucifer scoffed as he walked beside them and readjusted his suit. "There's no need for you to step foot in some ghastly taxi, darling," he said as he gestured towards the elevator tucked away on the other side of the entryway. Puzzled, Lynne stopped a few steps from the exit and looked from Lucifer's face to Marie's.

"Lynne, the guy you've been canoodling with is the one I was telling you about earlier. The piano…" Marie giggled as the bouncer stepped inside and wrapped an arm around her waist, nodding to Lucifer.

 "Need anything else before we close up for the night, boss?"

Lucifer shook his head. "You may go. Unless you and your lovely friend care to join us upstairs?"

Marie blushed wildly at the prospect but decided not to indulge. Lynne needed a good lay, and she didn't want to risk jeopardizing it with an audience. "Thanks, but I’m sure Tony here will take good care of me tonight."

"Very well," Lucifer said as he pulled Lynne closer. "It just so happens the plans I have for the evening work better if I have your friend here all to myself."

Marie winked at Lynne and blew her a kiss as she walked away. Before she could process what had just happened, Lynne was whisked away to the elevator doors and back in Lucifer's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the shameless smut! Trigger warnings- there's some mildly dubious consent, light dom/sub power play, and orgasm denial.

Lynne barely noticed the whir of the elevator as it rose to the top floor. It dinged and she stepped out, her breath catching as she took in the sight of his penthouse. It was as if she had stepped into the pages of an interior-design magazine- black marble floor, a wall of bookcases, a sleek art-deco sofa swathed in warm burnt-orange leather with matching armchairs, and floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked downtown Los Angeles. She turned to the right and saw a bar with a wall of liquor lit by a golden glow and felt as though she was looking at a smaller version of Lux, equal in its extravagance down to piano.

 _Damn, what is it with this guy and pianos?_ she thought to herself as her gaze fell towards the lights in the city below them, twinkling like stars in the sky, causing Lynne to wonder for a moment if she had actually fallen asleep when she closed her eyes in the booth earlier and this was all just a dream. There's no way in hell she was about to spend the night with Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Lux, alleged king of said hell.

The feel of his breath on the back of her neck as his wrapped his arms around her snapped her back to reality. "I quite enjoy that view myself," he said as he began to trace soft kisses down her neck, fingers slowly slipping their down her shirt and across the top of her breast, the tickle re-stoking the fire inside her. "But not as much as I'll enjoy watching your face twist in ecstasy soon," he whispered into her ear as his teeth lightly grazed her lobe before teasing their way down her neck.

She grabbed his arms to loosen them so she could turn to kiss him, but he tightened his grip around her and held her in place. "Now, now, darling. Hands off until I say so. This only works if I'm the one calling the shots."

"Hold up, what are you talking about? The way _what_ works?" she snapped at him, breaking free and turning to look him in the eye.

A smile curled across Lucifer's lips, amused by her spunk. "Have you forgotten our deal already, love? Freedom in exchange for your submission to my desires? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Lynne's eyebrows narrowed as she contemplated his words. "I did mention wanting freedom, like as an abstract concept, and I did say something about your desires as a way of letting you know I was down to hook up… But I definitely don't recall making any sort of 'deal' with the 'devil'. Besides, I don't see how you," she said as she pressed a finger into his chest "even if you were actually him, could achieve that. True freedom doesn't exist, every action and decision has consequences. The 'devil' should know that better than anyone."

Her words cut into him momentarily- if only she knew how true her words rang in his soul. He put his hand over the one she had placed on his chest and relaxed it, staring deeply into her eyes as his fingers closed around hers. "I never lie, darling, and contrary to the stories they tell, have no interest in deceit. Whether you believe me or not, rest assured I don't need divine powers to provide my end of the bargain."

Lynne's mind and pulse were racing. _How did this hot night with a gorgeous man suddenly turn into some kind of business arrangement?_ "OK, fine, we'll put a pin in the devil thing for now. I'm still not understanding this whole deal I never actually agreed to. What are you, some fantasy escort for middle-aged women ripe with that good old Catholic guilt for getting off on reading 50 Shades? Not interested, no matter how gorgeous you may be."

Lucifer burst into laughter and brought her hand back down to her side, noticing how Lynne's gaze followed and remained on their entwined fingers. "A rapist, a murderer, and now a gigolo. Any other false accusations you'd care to add to the list this evening, love?" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I ask nothing in return other than the pleasure of fulfilling your desire. And don't get me started on what utter rubbish that series is, paints the whole wonderful community in a bad light…"

He gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb as his tone became more serious. "You said you desired freedom, Lynne, and while you're right about it being nearly impossible, it's certainly achievable for a short while. What better way to free yourself than to place the burden of decision in my hands for the evening? It's quite simple, really. Do as I say, and I'll reward you. Misbehave and I'll punish you. You won't have to think or worry about anything other than the pleasure of the moment, which I assure you can be quite freeing."

Lynne looked up, locking eyes with him again. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't have to make any decisions. The idea of handing over her power was as enticing as it was scary. _I get the appeal behind this kind of thing, but punishment? There is no part of me that finds any pleasure in pain. I'm not cut out for this sort of thing._

Reading the expression on her face, he gently caressed her cheek in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, darling, I wouldn't dream of doing something you're not comfortable with. I find no pleasure in hurting those that don't enjoy or truly deserve it. I may be the devil, but I'm not evil."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at yet another reference to his fake persona, but as he ran a finger across her lips she found herself willing to take the risk and put her trust in him, at least for a little while. "Fine, you win, I guess it can't hurt to try it. Consider me yours for the rest of the night. Just please don't make me regret-"

Lucifer stopped the rest of her sentence with a kiss, his hands hungrily pawing her back and pulling her tighter. She stood still as she let his mouth devour hers, her hands rolling into fists as she recalled his earlier warning and fought the urge to touch him. "Good girl", he cooed as he grabbed her wrists and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He let go and returned his hands behind her, squeezing her ass gently before hitching one leg up around his waist, grinding into her core. "I assure you the only thing you'll regret is waiting until the end of the night to join me for that drink," he said as he kissed her deeply again and brought her other leg up around him, lifting her off the floor, and walked towards the bar.

Lynne was amazed by his strength and balance as he held her with one arm, grabbing a bottle from the shelf and making his way towards the piano. He set the bottle down on the lid and pulled the bench out a few feet before lowering himself onto it, taking time to adjust her comfortably onto his lap. He broke their kiss, taking a moment to admire the deeper shade of pink and fullness of her lips from his defilement before moving in again.

He kissed her tenderly this time, enjoying the feel of skin against skin and gently brushed his tongue against her lips. Just as she opened them to let him in, she felt him smile and move to pepper kisses down her cheek as he reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, tilting her head back softly. His trail continued down her chin to her neck, gently suckling along the way, sending shots of pleasure through her body. When his mouth reached the tip of her shirt, he stopped and pulled his head away.

"This just won't do,” he said. "Remove your shirt for me at once." Lynne reached down and began to pull the edges of her shirt up, goosebumps forming as cool air met the heat of her skin. Her fingers brushed against a roll on her stomach and she hesitated, shutting her eyes, insecurities she thought she had vanquished years ago flooding back, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

He placed a hand on her chin, tilting it up and forcing her to look him in the eyes. There was a hint of a smile in them, but his voice was stern. "I gave you an order. Now stop over-thinking it and do as I say." She nodded obediently as she pulled her shirt over her head and held it in the air, waiting for his next command.

 "On the floor with it." She dropped it and instinctively covered her stomach with her arms. He reached behind her to undo her bra and gently slid the straps down, unfolding her arms in the process and bringing them behind her back. He held her wrists there with one hand as the other dropped her bra on top of her shirt.

"Much better," he said as leaned back to enjoy the view, his free hand tracing the curve of her breasts down to her hips and across to the other side. She recoiled slightly as his hand brushed across her stomach. His eyes rose to meet hers again. "Tsk tsk, darling. If you're worried about some bloody extra cushion, don't. I assure you I appreciate all forms of beauty, and you, love, are ravishing. And I distinctly recall instructing you not to think. Or worry."

She nodded silently and tried desperately to shut her brain off for once. His mouth went back to where it had left off on her neck, sucking harder this the time, the massage of his lips melting her tensions away. He made his way to her breast, and licked slow, tantalizing circles around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently.

Her head fell back, and a small moan escaped her lips as heat began to burn through her body. "There you go, love, just focus on the pleasure and nothing else," he said as his mouth made its way to her other breast. He rolled her nipple with his tongue until it had peaked, then gently grazed it with his teeth. A wave of pleasure shot straight to her core and she grasped his shoulders, rocking into him, desperate for some friction to alleviate the throbbing in her groin.

His head snapped back at her actions, and he lifted her from his lap and placed her on the hood of the piano, laying her down and pulling her arms above her head as his knees hit a few errant keys. "Did I permit you to touch me yet?" he asked, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"No," she murmured quietly.

"I thought so. And what happens when you disobey me?" he asked, his smile growing wider.

"You punish me," she said softly as she looked away, surprised at the ease at which she had fallen into her submissive role and how incredibly arousing she found this whole power dynamic.

He laughed softly as he turned her head back towards his. "Ah, so you DO remember", he said as he picked up the bottle and took a swig, then tipped it slightly. A small stream of scotch ran down through the valley between her breasts before pooling in her belly button.

"I had intended to make you come at least twice before having our drink together, but now you will just have to wait a while longer. I may be known for punishment and torment,” he said as he began a trail of kisses down her arm, "but I _was_ born an angel." His kisses made their way to her shoulder and he slowly released his grip on the hands above her head. "Now stay still and keep the rest my drink safe until I'm ready to have it, and I shall reward you."

His tongue traced the trail of scotch down her chest and stopped when he reached her belly button, going around it and continuing to the top of her jeans. He bit the button open and used his teeth to pull down the zipper, the rub of his chin against her center causing Lynne to shudder. "Careful now, darling, can't have you spilling my drink so soon now, can we?"

He slipped his hands up behind her ass, lifting her up slightly as he wrapped his fingertips around the waistband and tugged gently. One hand remained on the small of her back supporting her as he slid the jeans down from her waist. He set her back down before pulling them to her ankles, taking a moment to remove her shoes before dropping them all to the floor. He gently bit her knee and ran a trail of small nibbles upwards, parting her legs for him.

He could see the dampness that had soaked through her panties and licked his lips as he ran a finger across her lightly, applying just enough pressure to make the muscles inside her tense. He continued to rub her slowly, increasing the pressure with each stroke, watching her eyes close in pleasure as he made small circles around her nub yet never actually touched it, driving her mad with desire.

He moved the thin layer of cloth between them to the side and dipped his tongue into the pool that had formed in her center. He withdrew his tongue and blew gently, sending shivers down Lynne's spine. A few drops of scotch spilled and she stilled herself, praying that he hadn't noticed so he would continue his divine actions.

His tongue laved against her slit as it made its way to the bundle of nerves at the top, gently flicking it as Lynne's breath became ragged. He splayed a hand across her lower stomach, holding her in place as his tongue plunged into her again, deeper this time, and swirled around while the tip of his nose rubbed against her nub. The sensation was too much for her to bear, bringing her right to her edge. The muscles in her thighs tightened and she couldn't help but arch her back while another moan poured from her lips and her walls began to clamp around his tongue.

Lucifer felt the rest of the bourbon spill onto his hand and abruptly pulled his head away. The sudden absence of his tongue and the sharp bite of the fabric snapping back into place pulled Lynne back from the edge of ecstasy she was just about to fall over, and she whimpered.

"Naughty girls don't get rewards," he said as stood up. "You just spilled $200 on my hand. And my piano. Clean it." He brought his hand to her mouth and she licked it clean, bringing her tongue down his middle finger, and stared into his eyes as she sucked on the end of it, enjoying the sweet mix of bourbon and her juices.

She moved her mouth to his next finger, watching as his brown pools darkened until they were almost black. He inhaled deeply as he pulled his hand away. "Come now, let's wash the rest of that off you so you don't stain anything else," he said as he helped her off the piano and lead her to bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

He reached into the shower to turn on the jets and turned to her, a questioning expression across her face, waiting for his next instruction. "Don't worry, I'll be joining you to take care of the washing." He gestured at his clothes. "Off you pop, now. This suit won't remove itself no matter how much I may have paid for it."

She ran her hands up the breadth of his chest, relishing in the softness of the fabric and how good it felt to finally touch him again. She ran her hands across his shoulders and down his back, admiring the perfect physique underneath the fabric as she slid the jacket off him. She carefully folded it up and placed it on the marble counter. He chuckled as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "The dry cleaners don't mind if it's wrinkled, love, but I appreciate the extra effort."

She made her way to the bottom button, and purposefully rubbed her forearm against the growing bulge in his trousers as she unbuckled his belt and slid it through the loops before kneeling down at his feet and staring expectantly up at him. _Two can play at this game_ , she thought to herself as they locked eyes. She undid the button, gently squeezing his cock through his pants as she reached back for the zipper. His breath caught, but he said nothing.

She held his gaze as she began to unzip him before stopping midway and bending to remove his shoes and socks. When she finished, she looked back up to see the seams of his trousers straining against his erection. "On with it, then" he said almost breathlessly. She continued her retaliation, finishing the zipper and gently pulling the pants down as slowly as she could, carefully avoiding his cock as it sprung up, finally free from its constraints.

She began to rise to finish removing his shirt, but he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. "Bloody hell", he muttered as he took his length in hand, gently stroking it. "I'm not the one who has to wait." He rested the head of his member against her lips. She tried to hide the smile that crept across her lips as she looked up at him innocently, awaiting his next command.

"Go on now, kiss it." She puckered her lips and placed a light peck on his tip, following his orders to a tee. "Lynne..." he said sternly as he glared down at her. She shrugged her shoulders and batted her eyelashes naively.

"If you want any hope of finding your release this evening, I suggest you cut the games. Now take my cock into your mouth and don't take it out again until my cum is spilling down the back of your throat." She nodded in submission and he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of her head, holding it in place as he pushed himself slowly past her lips until he hit the back of her throat. She laved her tongue against him as he pulled back out, sucking her cheeks in and tightening her lips so that his head stopped before he could fully exit. She swirled her tongue around his head and hardened the tip of it against the bundle of nerves where it met his length, pressing down before releasing him, and smiled at the gentle popping sound as he left her mouth. 

His grip on her hair loosened and she used this opportunity to lick down and around his impressive length, covering it with her saliva. She brought a hand up and wrapped her fingers around the base of his girth. She dragged her tongue up again, pressing tight circles into the spot that made him quiver before taking him into her mouth again as deep as she could go without choking.

She moved her hand in time with her mouth, steadily increasing her pace with each stroke, eager to please him. Her hand twisted around his base as she brought her other one up to gently cup his balls. She swirled her tongue around him, lightly tugging his sack as one finger reached out to lightly rub the sensitive patch of skin behind it, eliciting a low moan as he reached for the shower door to steady himself.

She increased her pace and pressure, elated by the sounds of pleasure falling from his mouth. His grip in her hair tightened and he tilted her head back slightly, the new angle allowing him to push even deeper into her. She gagged a little as her throat adjusted around him, but it quickly relaxed, and she swathed his cock with her tongue while he began to slowly thrust into her.

 "That's it, darling, just like that." He grabbed the hand that was wrapped around his cock and guided it onto his rear cheek, digging her fingers into its flesh as his shirttail tickled her knuckles. "Now the other one," he said as his hand returned to the back of her head.

"Eyes on me and relax your throat" he instructed, his fingers tugging at her hair to tilt her head back further while he placed his foot on the edge of the shower's rim for leverage. "Marvelous…" he moaned as he plunged inside her again.

She struggled to keep her eyes locked on his as he took his pleasure from her, his balls gently slapping against her chin as he buried himself deeper. Her jaw began to ache, but the look of sheer ecstasy on his face and the thrill she found in being so unabashedly used by him spurred her on. She tightened her grip on his ass, pulling him as close as she could while swallowing his entire length, relishing in the sound of his breath hitching in his chest.

He held her head in placed as he plunged in and out of her mouth, eyes closing in pleasure as his head fell back and rested against the wall behind him. Sensing he was close and desperate to feel his release flood through her mouth, she pressed a finger against the tip of his entrance.

His thrusts became erratic and she swirled her tongue around his cock as it began to stiffen. With one final flick of her tongue against his head he roared her name and plunged as deep as he could into her, a stream of heat jetting out of him, coating the back of her throat, bringing her close to her release. He hadn't given her permission, though, and she focused on lightly licking as he pulsed and twitched inside her, gently coaxing the rest of his seed into her mouth.

He took a minute to catch his breath then pulled himself out, looking down into her eyes as she licked her lips and swallowed, smiling up at him. "Good girl," he said as he took her hands and helped her up, guiding her into the shower. "Now let's clean you up."


	6. Chapter 6

The heat of the water raining down from all directions felt absolutely divine on Lynne's skin as Lucifer lathered shampoo into her hair. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as steam filled the air around her, wrapping her in its warm embrace and making her almost forget the yearning ache inside of her. He turned her around to face him as he rinsed it out delicately, then began to massage conditioner into her scalp. He placed her head against his chest as he finished, the quiet thumping of his heart and feel of his fingers gently grazing her scalp lulling her into a state of deep relaxation.

He let her continue resting against him as he squeezed soap into his hands. He quietly hummed a beautiful tune she didn't recognize as he slowly lathered it across her shoulders, down her arms, and over her back. She was surprised at how gentle and soothing his touch was, a sharp contrast from the strength and voracity he had shown moments before.

The velvety sound of his voice drumming from his chest stirred something inside of her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck and let out a deep sigh of contentment as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead before resting his chin against it. She could have stayed like that forever.

He held her tightly for a few minutes before his humming turned into a sigh. "I hate to interrupt this moment of tranquility, but I must finish the task at hand before the hot water runs out." She begrudgingly stepped back from him so he could continue.

Hands filled with fresh bubbles, he reached out and rubbed them across the top of her chest and gently cupped her breasts, the brush of his fingers against her nipples bringing them to a peak and sparking the fire within her core again. He smiled and made his way slowly down to her feet with gentle caresses, being careful not to spend too much time washing the place she so desperately wanted him inside of.

He turned her back around to face the shower head, his hands running across her body with the water as it rinsed her skin, teasing her with gentle tickles. Her body was humming now, and she whimpered in desperation as his hand glided across her mound. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I forgetting something? My my, where are my manners?" he chuckled into her ear as his hand slid between her legs and the other reached up to hold her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he gently squeezed.

One long finger skimmed across her slit and rested on her nub, rubbing small circles around it that sent a new rush of dampness to her core. She bit her lip to suppress a moan as his finger slid back down and glided into her, curling to brush against a new patch of nerves and eliciting a sharp inhale. He slid out and went back to his tantalizing circles around her clit, driving her further and further to the edge. He finally pressed directly down on it and her moan echoed across the tiles.

"Please," she whimpered as his finger returned inside her with a second one before repeating the nearly torturous process.

"Please what?" he responded as slipped a third one in and increased his pace. She felt him harden against her backside as she tightened around his fingers.

"I'm so close. Please don't stop. Please let me… Ahhhh" Her legs trembled as she began to lose control. He stopped his motions but kept his hand where it was.

"Soon, darling," he murmured into her ear as his fingers gave her one last thrust before turning her back to face him. "But I have one last desire for you to fulfill," he said, gently lifting her leg and placing her foot on a conveniently-placed shelf. He placed himself against her entrance, rubbing deliciously around her hole and she felt like she might combust if he wasn't inside her immediately. "I want to feel you explode around me when you finally do," he whispered seductively into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and slid his entire length in easily with one stroke.

Lynne almost came as he hit against her core, feeling more full than she ever had before in her life. He pulled out slowly and plunged in once more as she cried out in pleasure and her knees began to buckle. He slid one hand under her rear to steady her and the other snaked up to her head to hold it in place against his chest, her breath heavy in his ear. "That's it, darling, I've got you," he murmured, his velvety voice sending shivers down her spine. He slowly increased his pace as the world began to slip away around her.

He felt her clench around him as he thrust deeper and harder inside her. "Bloody hell you feel good, love," he said as her nails dug into his scalp and her breath began to hitch. Feeling that she was close to her release, he tightened his grip around her for support.

"Come for me, Lynne," he said as he slammed into her once more. At his command, a wordless explosion came over Lynne, stars appearing before her eyes as she shuddered around him. He stilled inside her momentarily, savoring the feel of her tightness around him, before switching to tantalizingly slow thrusts, squeezing every ounce of pleasure he could from her. The muscles in her limbs turned to jelly and she was grateful for the strong arms that supported her as she rode the waves of her aftershock. "There you go, love,” he whispered as he stroked her hair and held her tight as she came down from her high. "Glorious…"

The intensity of her quake had sent Lucifer right back to the edge of release, but he continued his slow movements, letting the wave inside him build back up again, fighting the urge to pick his pace up again until her breathing steadied. Once it had, he moved to reposition himself to get a better angle to penetrate her. As his arm dropped, he felt her begin to fall, the muscles in her legs still trembling from the strength of her orgasm. He swiftly caught her and set her down carefully, bracing her against him for support as he turned the water off. "Thank you," she tried to say as he held her securely and reached behind her for something, but her mouth couldn't quite form the words.

Soon she was wrapped in a warm fluffy cloud and lifted off the ground. In her daze, she felt like she was flying as he carried her to his bed and placed her on what felt like another, bigger cloud. She tried to thank him again, but only managed to smile as he unwrapped her from the towel and lay a blanket over her, pulling it up to her chin. "You're welcome," he whispered before pressing a small peck on her forehead as if he were tucking a child into bed. "Now get some rest, you'll surely be needing it for tomorrow if I have any say. Sweet dreams, darling."

She listened to the sounds of his feet gently padding down the steps and away from her. She wanted him to stay with her but was too tired to speak the words. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as she rolled over, relishing in the pleasure of its softness against her skin, smiling in sweet euphoria. She slowly drifted off to sleep as the soft sounds of that same mysterious melody on the piano blew through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know safe sex is important, but couldn't find a way to work the topic in without breaking the flow. Rest assured it will be addressed in a future work if I decide to go that route 😊


	7. Chapter 7

Lynne's eyes slowly opened as small rays of sunlight crept through the curtains and danced across her face as it rose in the sky. Not quite ready to wake, she snapped them shut, willing herself to drift back into euphoria for a while longer. Memories of the previous evening came floating back as if they were a dream and she lost count of how many times she drifted in and out of sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open again a while later and she rolled over onto her other side to avoid the light. As she closed her eyes and adjusted into her new position, she felt an arm slide under her neck, perfectly filling the gap between it and the pillow. She smiled at the added comfort in her dreamlike state, pulling the blanket over her shoulders and nestling in.

A hand reached down to cup her breast as another arm wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her backwards. She nuzzled against the warm body behind her, pressing into it like a puzzle piece finding its match and began to drift away again. She felt the tickle of warm breath and stubble on her back as the body behind her gently stirred and she was amazed by how lifelike her dream was.

The hand on her breast began to play lazily with her nipple, gently rolling it until it was hard before moving to the other side. The hand on her waist splayed its fingers across her stomach, moving tantalizingly slowly downwards, resting at the top of the soft curls between her legs. Her hips instinctively gave a small buck and she felt something soft and warm pressed against her rear begin to grow, spreading her cheeks ever so slightly.

Soft lips caressed her neck before gently nibbling on her earlobe as the hand on her breast squeezed and began to gently pinch the nipple between its fingers, making her wonder if the dreams that had been floating through her mind all morning were perhaps real memories. She reached up to the fingers on her breast, curling around them to pinch herself again, but hesitated, afraid to wake up if it were all just a dream after all. The hand on her curls moved back to her waist, slowly sliding down her thigh towards the back of her knee, giving it a slight push forward before disappearing behind her.

"Good morning," a voice purred into her ear and she felt something warm throb as it began to slide between her folds. "Divine…" Lucifer moaned softly as his hand returned to her leg, lifting it a little higher. "So wet for me already I could just slide…" his length slowly made its way to her clit, stopping just before he touched it "…right…." he slid back in the other direction "…in…" he finished as the head of his cock teased against her entrance.

Lynne was certainly awake now but struggled to speak, feeling spellbound by desire. She whimpered softly and grabbed hold of his arm, grinding against him, eager to be made whole again. He dipped his head inside and a quiet moan escaped her lips. "Did we learn nothing last night, Miss Gardner?" he murmured as he pulled out and went back to torturously sliding between her lips. "I am not yours to just take as you see fit."

His tip rubbed punishingly lightly against her clit, eliciting another moan. He continued his ministrations, applying more pressure to her nub with each passing, and a familiar wave began to crest inside her. Feeling her body begin to stiffen, he slid himself back towards the void she so desperately wanted him to fill. "Please," she begged as the ache inside her grew nearly exasperating. "Please, Lucifer, stop teasing me. I need you. Inside me. Now. Please!"

"Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose I should oblige." He began to push slowly inside her, drawing staggered breaths from Lynne's lips until she was finally filled. He continued his tantalizing pace as he drew back and pushed into her again and again, his pace increasing ever so slowly with each thrust.

She rolled her hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing him as deeply into her as he could go, and softly moaning each time he hit her summit. He reached around and started to rub her clit, and her nails dug into his arm, holding on for leverage as she ground against him, increasing their momentum.

"Yes, that's it darling, take what you want from me," he cooed into her ear as he felt her tightening around him and found himself dangerously close to the peak he hadn't sated the night before. The overwhelming force of his release closed in around him and he frantically tried to hold it off until she had found hers.

 "Come for me, Lynne. Come for me now." Ever obedient, she slammed him into her once more and rode her wave of ecstasy, crying out his name as it crashed around her. Without giving her even a moment to relish in it, he turned her over onto her stomach and grabbed her hips, lifting her up and using his knees to separate her legs as he plunged into her again.

His grip on her waist tightened, guttural sounds escaping from his throat as he pounded mercilessly into her. His movements became jagged, desperate, and moments later his voice filled the room as he exploded into her.

 She felt a breeze rush through the room as a warm glow began to surround her, as if a strong wind had blown the curtains open to allow the morning sun to shine in on their coupling. The feel of his stream rushing into her center pushed her over the edge again, her cries of pleasure joining his as they echoed around the room.

Lucifer collapsed against her, panting heavily into her back, and Lynne relished in the feeling of his body weighing down on her and his warm seed dripping down her leg as he began to soften inside of her. She closed her eyes and laid down underneath him, fully spent and sated. His breathing slowly steadied, and he kissed her cheek as he rolled to her side, the whisper of his sleeping breath lulling her back into a dreamlike state. As she slowly drifted back to sleep, she felt something soft and almost feather-like wrap around her shoulders, filling her with warmth and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! Hope you got some amusement out of it :) I originally intended to leave things here, a nice little one-off fic, but I've got a ton of ideas floating around in my head on how things might go from here, and a good amount of rough drafts I began after finishing this one a couple months ago before finally deciding to share this first one with the world! Stay tuned for future works, and as always please feel free to comment and share any constructive criticism you may have as I brush off my rusty writing skills!


End file.
